youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Another Freak
"Another Freak" is the 11th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 57th of the overall series. Logline It’s the first day of school for Violet Harper and Forager (Jason Spisak). And the last day for a different freak... Synopsis Title Several characters are portrayed or labelled as "freaks". Violet and Fred try to pass as teenagers at school, but their odd behavior and social skills make the other teens regard them as "freaks". Forager even wonders if he is indeed a freak, both figuratively and literally. Harper Row is also a quintessential teen outcast, who are often labelled as "freaks" by high school cliques. And finally, Victor becomes a cyborg and calls himself a "freak", thus being closer to the literal meaning of the word, which refers to an individual with an unusual physical abnormality. When Megan asker her who Victor is, she says "just another freak". Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov/Geo-Force |- | class="VA" | Jeff Bennett | colspan="2" | Casey Klebba |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | Harper Row | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | Allen Phaedon | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Beth Payne | Sarah Charles | |- | Lenore Parris | |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Silas Stone |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone/Fatherbox |- | Dale Gunn | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Fred Bugg/Forager |- | Eddie Corliss | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Gregor Markov (picture) |- | colspan="3" | Lucas Carr |- Continuity * Victor Stone berates his father for missing his football game, while the latter continues to investigate a Father Box. These events refer directly to the previous episode, "Exceptional Human Beings". Victor also mentions four football scouts that tried to entice him to enroll in their universities. We've seen one in the end of that episode. * The apparatus that exploded was the same one stolen by Shade in "Triptych". This accident was foreshadowed both that episode and in "Exceptional Human Beings", where the device was seen crackling electricity. * Forager's exo-shell is still regenerating from his encounter with Lobo in "Home Fires". * Brion keeps reading up news on Markovia ever since his banishment in "Eminent Threat". He has been seen doing so in "Evolution" as well. * Artemis gives Forager a Glamour Charm created by Zatanna. Zatanna previously made one for Artemis in "Depths". * According to the news, Gregor Markov is facing backlash from his stance on Quraci refugees and meta-humans. * Artemis gives Forager a Glamour Charm created by Zatanna. Zatanna previously made one for Artemis in "Depths". * Dick briefs Brion on the latest lead on his sister uncovered by Batman in the previous episode. * The end credits shot features Lobo's little finger in an advanced state of decomposition after being severed in severed "Home Fires". Trivia * End credits shot: Lobo's severed little finger on the grounds of Owings Mills in an advanced state of decomposition. Goofs Cultural references Questions Answered questions * How can Violet create a boom tube? (Answer) Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Mae Cat